Falling into the Past
by winxandwarriors
Summary: Boruto: The Next Generation somehow all end up stuck in the past, how? Well, Naruto may have mixed up some scrolls, giving Boruto the "Time Scroll" instead of Shikamaru's letter from Gaara. Now they're in the past, but they can't allow their past parents to find out, or who knows what could happen! Read as Boruto and his friends try to find their way back to their own time.
1. Chapter one: Here we go

**Firstly, I just wanted to thank y'all so much for reading. I haven't written in a few years and this is my first Naruto fanfiction. I'm new to the fandom, but so far I've been really enjoying the shows and movies! I haven't made much contact with the fandom yet, so this is my wave to all y'all. I _LOVE_ comments, so please if you would ever so kindly do such after reading. Thank you!**

* * *

Naruto was sitting in his office, he sighed. There was a huge pile of paperwork on his desk. He didn't want to have to spend his night in his office doing all the work, he should be at home with his family. Boruto was already upset with him for years now because he had to work so much, but he had to do it. Well, at least he had Shikamaru by his side. In all honesty, Naruto should be grateful that all he had to do was sign his name on the papers, Shikamaru was the one who did the true work here, or well at least the true paperwork. Of course, Naruto was a great hokage, but he'd admit that without Shikamaru he'd never finish any paperwork. If someone had told him just how much paperwork a hokage had to go through he may have never wanted the job in the first place!

While going through the mountain of papers, he glanced at a scroll to the left of him. Grabbing the scroll he tilted it to the side, "Was this the scroll Shikamaru warned me about?" he thought to himself. He read the side of the scroll, "Time Scroll".

"I'll have to contact the kazakaga on this," He said, scratching his chin," I'm not sure what this scroll is all about, but if Shikamaru is worried, then I should be too," He said, carefully setting the scroll to the side. Naruto looked around his incredibly messy office table once more, searching for the next scroll. There was one from The sand villages fifth kazekaga, Naruto opened it and begin reading. He normally didn't read scrolls unless Shikamaru brought one to his attention, but this was from Gaara, and well, he was a bit confused on why Shikamaru didn't say anything about this one.

_Dear, The Seventh Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves._  
_Firstly, I would like to say that I know that the person reading this scroll is you Shikamaru. I would have sent a normal scroll to you, but I find this way much faster. I know the hokage has his work cut out for him so it's good to know that you're there to help him out. Anyway, both Shinki and I are doing well. I've been helping him with his control, and I've got to say, he's good Shikamaru. I'm so proud of how much he's grown; I now understand the happiness of fatherhood. He makes me a better person! Speaking of which, how are my nephew and niece? I hope Shikadai and Shikanori are doing well. I'd ask how my sister is doing, but I know as long as you and the kids are doing well she's happy, even if she doesn't like to admit it. How are the others? How's Sakura, Choji, Ino, Lee, and all our other friends? How's the hokage? I hope he's doing well. How are the other kids? How's Akarisai, Himawari, Sarada, Wasabi, and all the other children? Well, I guess I can't say children now can I? They're what, in their teens now? It's crazy how time goes by, Shinki will be seventeen in a month! It's scary if I'm being honest. I know I know, Gaara? The Gaara is scared? Well, yeah I am! Guess It's a price of being a father, but I'd pay the price any day, I love the kid so much! We only have so much time on this earth with them, better make sure every second count. Well tell my sister and my niece and nephew that I love them, and Shikamaru, I love you too. You've been my brother now for over seventeen years and I'm very thankful that you've made Temari so happy and for that, I'll forever be grateful. Thank you._  
_You're brother, Gaara_

Naruto set the scroll down, right beside the "Time Scroll", he was wiping tears from his eyes. Man, when did Gaara get so mushy? He tugged on his heartstrings, and the letter wasn't even meant for him! His words _"We only have so much time on this earth with them, better make every second count."_ rang through his head once more. Naruto jumped out of his seat, he picked his bag up and set it on the desk. Unzipping the bag he grabbed the scroll and put it into his bag, and zipped it back up again. He flung the bag over his shoulder and headed to the door, "Gaara is completely right!" Naruto thought to himself," I can do this work tomorrow, tonight is family time!"

Boruto was sitting in the chair, playing one of his video games. It was a normal night, his mom was almost done with dinner and like normal he'd eat at the table with her and his sister. Of course, his dad won't show up, he's always too busy with his hokage things. His younger self would be fuming, but now he's just used to it, and well he understands. He just wishes it didn't have to be this way.

"Boruto," Himawari says, sitting across from him.

"Hm?," Boruto says, looking up from his game.

"I need to talk to you, about Inojin," She said, avoiding eye contact with her older brother. She shuffled her feet a little and played with a loose string on the hem of her shirt.

Boruto was confused, but smiled," Oh uh okay, sure. What do you want to talk about?" He asked, wondering why she seemed nervous.

"Look I don't want you to get mad, but Inojin and I ar-" But before Himawari could finish speaking the front door opened.

"Boruto, Himawari, Hinata? I'm home," Called her father.

"Dad?" Both Boruto and Himawari said simultaneously. They got up from their seats and ran over to their dad, who was sitting his bag down by the door.

Hinata followed close behind, "Naruto? You're home early, is something wrong?" Hinata asked, worriedly.

Naruto laughed, "Nope! I decided that I'd finish my work tomorrow, right now I need some family time!" He said with a big smile on his face.

Himawari's face lit up like fireworks, "Really!" She asked, putting her father into a bear hug. Boruto couldn't believe it himself, his smile became almost as bright as his sisters as he joins in the hug. Hinata follows in suit, she looks into Naruto's eyes, he looks back at her, a glimmer in his eye. He was positive that he didn't need anything else in the world except for this right here. His daughter, his son, and his wife!

"Alright then," Hinata says, "Dinner is ready, why don't you help me prepare the plates while the kids set the table?"

"I'd love to," Naruto says, kissing her, then walking towards the kitchen. Hinata follows him, handing him a ladle for the soup she'd cook.

Boruto walked over to the table, where Himawari was already setting up the cups, "Himawari," he says, grabbing the spoons and setting one for each of them.

"Yes?" She asked, not looking up from pouring tea into her cup.

"You were saying something about, me not being mad or something,"

"Oh!" Himawari says, going fully read. She lowers her head, trying to hide the heat of her cheeks, "Oh, it wasn't anything important,"

"You sure?" Boruto asks, feeling unsure. It didn't sound like anything unimportant.

Himawari closes her eyes and inhales then exhales, calming herself down. Something Akarisai taught her, "Yeah, I'm sure," she says, looking up smiling.

Boruto still didn't believe her, but he let it go, "Alright then if you say so Hima"

* * *

**Thank y'all so much for reading, and I can't wait to write the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter two: Video Chat

**Hey y'all, I'm back with another chapter. Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

The Uzumaki Hyuga family were all sitting around the table, eating their breakfast. Himawari was lost in thought, while Boruto was playing his video game. Naruto looked up from his ramen and smiled, "So I've been thinking," He started, setting his chopsticks down, "I'm going to take today off,"

Hinata, Boruto, and Himawari looked up in shock, "You can do that?" Boruto asked, paying no attention to his game now.

Naruto shrugged, "I don't see why not, the village can take care of itself for one day, right?" He pushed back his seat and stood up from the table, "I've already informed Shikamaru. We were thinking of planning a picnic, for us and our friends. A day of relaxing,"

Himawari smiled brightly, jumping up from the table," Really? A free day? No missions? No hokage stuff? No clan meeting?"

Naruto chuckled at his daughter's excitement, "Nope, none at all. We're going to have an absolutely free day with our friends,"

"I got to get ready then!" Boruto yelled, sprinting towards the stairs.

"Wait for me!" Himawari called after her brother, following him in pursuit.

Naruto shook his head in amusement, both of his kids were now in their teens yet they could still act like children. He looked over at his wife, she had been quiet over the whole situation, "This is a truly free day?" Hinata asked, getting up from her seat, walking over to him and grabbing his hand, "No shadow clones, no work, just our family and friends?"

Naruto wrapped his arms around his wife, her face hidden in his chest. They stayed like this for a moment or so, then Naruto released her. Still holding her hand, he looked her in the eyes, "No work, no shadow clones. It will be just you, me, the kids, and our friends, I promise," He said with a soft smile.

Hanita looked up at him with a smile as well, "What's gotten into you?" she asked, giggling a little.

Naruto released his wife's hand and walked back to the table, picking up his bowl and walking over to the sink, setting it inside, "I realized that I only have so much time with you all and well, I don't want to waste it in a mountain of paperwork," he said, shivering at the thought of all the scrolls that were piled on his office desk.

* * *

Himawari was in her room putting a few things in her bag for the picnic. She was so excited! She'd get to spend even more time with her dad than usual, and not just that. Himawari was going to spend the whole day with her family. Not just her mom, dad, and Boruto, but also her uncles and aunts and her friends! They might not have been her blood, but they were still her family and she loved them to death. Himawari looked over at her bedside table, there set a picture of her, Akarisai, Shikanori, Sarada, Wasabi, and Ren. She smiled, today was going to be a great day. She was going to be with her girls!

Himawari suddenly stopped, and her smile dropped and her eyes widened. Inojin! She completely forgot, how could she have forgotten? Himawari laid her bag on her bed and walked towards her door, she'd have to tell Boruto now. She opened her door and walked into the hallway towards her brother's room. "I'm going to have to tell Boruto now, there's no other choice," she thought to herself. Himawari stood in front of her brother's door, taking a deep breath she reached for the handle and opened the door.

Inside the room Boruto was at his desk, his laptop opened with Shikadai and Shikanori showing on half the screen and Akarisai and Marisai showing on the other half. Hearing his door open Boruto turned around to see his younger sister. "Hey Himawari," Boruto waved.

Himawari gulped, "I can't do this, not now. The others will hear," She put on a nervous smile and walked further into the room, stopping beside over to Boruto, "Hey guys,"

"Hey Hima," Akarisai said, smiling at her friend, "Excited for the picnic?"

Himawari scratched the back of her neck, "Yeah, very. I can't wait to see all of you," She smiled, looking at Akarisai.

Akarisai smiled back and left the screen for a moment leaving only Marisai, her sister, at her desk. Marisai looked over towards Akarisai, "You're bringing our scrolls, right? I think Inojin wanted to work on drawing Not Carl,"

Shikanori, who was in front of her brother's desk looking into his monitor's screen scrunched her eyes brows, "What in the world is a Not Carl?" She asked, her brother, Shikadai, who was sitting next to her, had the same questioning look on his face.

Akarisai came back into view with two scrolls in her hand," Nori remember that day we were sparring with team ten? Remember the llama my brother drew?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Shikanori asked.

"We named him Not Carl," Marisai said, looking at her nails.

Boruto looked confused, "Wait, you named a llama Not Carl, why? What kind of name even is Not Carl?"

Akarisai just shrugged, "Well I mean Marisai, Inojin, and I worked together on creating Not Carl's form, but the thing is we didn't name him. Inokai did, it was more of an accident really. We'd just finished on perfecting the llama's form when mom and Inokai showed up. When Inokai saw the llama he just stopped right in his tracks, pointed at the llama, and said _"You're not Carl," _and well, the name kinda stuck," she said, laughing a little.

"That makes no sense," Shikadai said, trying to hold in a chuckle. Akarisai just rolled her eyes, smiling at her boyfriend.

Marisai stood up from her laptop and waved at her friends, "Well, we're going to go now. See you guys in a bit,"

"Bye Marisai, bye Akarisai," Boruto and Himawari said, waving back.

"Bye Marisai," Shikanori smiled, "Bye Akari,"

"See you two later," Shikadai smiled.

* * *

Marisai closed her laptop and walked over to her closet. Opening it up she saw her bag and grabbed it and threw it onto her bed, next to Akarisai, "Hey, put the scrolls in there, It'll be easier to carry that way,"

Akarisai unzipped the bag beside her and stuffed the two scrolls inside, "Do you think we'll need more than two? I'm not really sure if we're going to have time to really draw much today," Marisai just shrugged and walked over to her drawer, opening it up and grabbing four more scrolls.

She walked back over to the bed, handing the scrolls to Akarisai, "Better to bring it and not need it than to need it and not bring it," She said, sitting next to her sister.

"You're right," Akarisai stood up from the bed, "I'm going to get my shogi set," she said walking towards the bedroom door.

Marisai smirked, "Oh really, why? So you can play with Shikadai? Hmm," She laughed, picking at her sister.

Akarisai just rolled her eyes, trying the hid the slight blush creeping onto her cheeks. Akarisai opened her sister's bedroom door and walked into the hallway. Heading towards her bedroom she felt something bump into her leg from behind. Turning around Akarisai smiled and bent down, picking up a black Shiba Inu pup, "Hey Okami," Akarisai said, petting the puppy on her head.

Okami looked up at Akarisai and jumped up towards her face, trying to lick her, "Ack! No, haha!" Akarisai laughed, putting the puppy back down and wiping the slobber from her face, "Hn, I did not need a bath Okami, I already took one today," She joked. Akarisai turned back towards her room and opened her door, Okami ran inside before Akarisai could even move. She just rolled her eyes, smiling at the puppies antics and walked into her room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

**Hey y'all, so I thought that Naruto coming home and the picnic scenes were going to be just two chapters, but now I've realized that I was wrong and either I'm just very picky or my OCD is acting up even more than usual. I ran out of my medicine though, so I mean like that could be a reason. I'm not sure, lol. Forgive my vent, I'm pretty sure it doesn't even make sense. Thank y'all for reading!**


End file.
